


But we stand there looking miles apart

by UpsettosLand



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Art museum, Canon Era, Father and son jazz, Gen, Heckin cassettes man, Marvin is doing his best, This is guilt tripping y’all, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsettosLand/pseuds/UpsettosLand
Summary: In desperate attempts to bond with his son, Marvin takes Jason to an art museum.





	But we stand there looking miles apart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 8am, please enjoy.

Marvin was going to surprise Jason with a trip to an art museum. It technically wasn’t a surprise due to Trina informing Jason in depth on what would happen and that he would have to spend time with his father. Marvin still counted it as a surprise though, but he was extending the term of surprise to the greatest. He believed that this was going to be the day that they finally bond again. He was optimistic for the first time in his life as he opened the car door for Jason to hop in. His kid had settled in shotgun and was pretty quiet,

“Hey Jace, hows it been?” He glanced over at his child every few minutes even though his full focus should be on the road. Jason gave him a sharp response of,

“No one calls me Jace anymore.” Which promptly broke Marvin. He hadn’t seen his child often enough to catch him growing. His mind flickered to the past when his kid actually gave him the time of day. Compared to the kid sitting next to him currently, Marvin would do anything to get the past.

 

“Ah, Sorry Jason.” He tried thinking of anything that happened in his life recently. Anything to talk about. Marvin was desperate, “Do you want to listen to music? I got some cassettes in the glovebox.” Marvin’s cassettes were a mix of the Beatles and Simon and Garfunkel. Neither band was something Jason liked. His kid dug around for awhile before triumphantly pulling out a box,

“Is this Pink Floyd?” Jason questioned glancing over at his dad. Which the excitement of Jason was returned with a confused look from his father,

 

“Oh that’s Whizzer’s. He left them in here to expose me to ‘good music’.” At the end of his statement there was a mumble of, ‘what a prick’.

 

Jason immediately shoved the cassette into the player, he didn’t care if his father hated the music. He didn’t listen to any of the bands his dad did out of pure spite, even if he thought they were good. He shushed Marvin whenever he tried talking to Jason for the rest of the car ride. He was just here to listen to Pink Floyd and that’s it.

 

 

Marvin was now stuck in a pompous art museum with a son who didn’t care about anything. They were looking at a modern art piece that was made in the 20s and looked horrible, “Look at this, it looks like a child drew it. And this is supposed to be the art that changes our entire viewpoint. I bet you could paint better than one of these so called-“ He ranted to Jason before stopping when he noticed his son wasn’t listening. Jason was walking away from him to go sit on a bench and stare at the ground. Marvin sighed to himself, this trip was a mistake. They had been here for thirty minutes and Jason wanted to go home. He walked over before sitting down next to Jason, “Hey Kiddo, there’s an exhibit on Greek Pottery. I know you like that kind of stuff.” That was the sole reason why he chose this museum. He didn’t care about the repaint of the Starry Night hung up in a corner, he cared about his son happy, “Do you want to head over there?” Marvin searched for any kind of excitement in Jason’s face and was met with disappointment,

 

“I don’t like mythology anymore. That was when I was nine.” Jason huffed in response glaring at his dad for not knowing him, “It’s boring now.” Jason got into a phase of mythology when their history teacher brought it up in class. After they started their American History unit Jason stopped caring entirely about Myths and Gods.

 

Marvin was trying to salvage anything from this trip at this point, “Is there anything you want to check out?” He nudged his son,

 

“No. This place sucks and I want to go home.” He meant home as in Trina’s house. It was an obvious point which not even Marvin’s delusional parenting could ignore,

 

“Then let’s go home.” Marvin stood up and stuck his hand out for Jason to hold just to have his kid walk past him as if he never existed. He was tempted to snap at his kid and scold him for his behavior in the middle of the silent museum, but he kept it in. He’ll probably just snap at Mendel at his next appointment. His misdirected anger would hopefully go anywhere but at Jason. Even him knew that doing that would only seal the deal of never seeing Jason.

 

The car ride home was just as conversation filled as the first one. Marvin didn’t even try to fill the void with anything. The low volume Pink Floyd was still cracking through his car speakers as they drove into Trina’s driveway, “You have a good night Jason,” He added a quick, “I love you.” To the end to try and get a reply as Jason slammed the car door in his exit. Marvin let his head fall back into the rest as he sighed once more. He was a failure of a parent and didn’t understand how he could get his son to love him. He’s tried everything, but couldn’t even get a smile out of the kid if it was life or death.

 

Marvin’s drive home was nice. He had replaced the Pink Floyd cassette with one of the Beatles. He could let himself relax in the soft acoustic of Across The Universe before he would have to start the nightly fight with Whizzer back home. He was exhausted from failing so all he wanted to do was sleep. He’d just have to hope Whizzer wouldn’t bother waking him up. He tried to not let what he would find at home bother him. He just let the rest of the song finish out,

 

“Nothing's gonna change my world.”


End file.
